


It's never Ogre Hannibal

by MizukiChilton (orphan_account)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack, Other, Shrek is Love Shrek is Life, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5423222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MizukiChilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal catches Will again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's never Ogre Hannibal

Hannibal sighs, waking up to Smash Mouth. Will must be watching Shrek again. He groans and places a pillow over his ear trying to stop the god awful song. 

When Hannibal has had enough of Wills shenanigans, he gets out of bed scratching the back of his head and rubbing at the stubble on his chin.  
He hears will singing along. 

"Hey now, you're an all star..." Will sings, "get your game on... Go play.." When Hannibal walks into the living room he stops and takes a second glance at Will.

"What is that?!" Hannibal barks. Will stops the music quickly, sneaking something behind his back and looks up at the older man. "What are you holding?" Hannibal asks folding his arms.

Will refuses to answer, he notices he's got a Shrek is #1! Shirt. "Don't tell me..." Hannibal begins. He makes his way quickly towards Will, snatching whatever it is he's hiding. He gasps in horror. "How could you?" 

A years subscription to a Shrek fan club. This was more sinful than eating human beings. At least in Hannibal's eyes. "How could this? I thought you would've gotten over this phase William!" 

"Oh Hannibal.. You know it's never ogre.."

**Author's Note:**

> PLS KILL ME OMG


End file.
